Fan:Digimon Tamers: V2
Digimon Tamers V2 is a Digimon fan fiction written in the same universe as Digimon Tamers focusing on a new set of characters and overall story arc. Like Tamers, this story takes place mostly in the "real world" only set in the United States. In this story a group of teenagers, James Tanner, Alexis Stokes and Allen Ruse, as well as their Digimon partners, must stop the threats of an evil cult based in the Digital World. Like Tamers, the tone of this story is meant to have an overall darker nature to it than most other Digimon series. Due to the audience of this fan fiction, more real life action, violence and langue occur as well, giving the story a more realistic nature than that of the other series. Plot summary James Tanner, having received a Digimon due to a freak accident, meets two Digimon Tamers that are willing to help him. As a team, the three must defeat the evil Lucemon and his cult, based in the Digital World, before he can resurrect an ultimate evil that will wipe out most life, not only on Earth, but in the Digital World as well. Along the way, the three tamers will meet not only new enemies, but new allies that will help them however they can. The fate of two worlds lies in the hands of three teenagers. Characters Main Characters *'James Tanner' - An average teenager and a typical nerd. James is not a popular kid at school, mainly due to the fact he still enjoys Digimon, a show dubbed childish by his peers. However, he will soon realize that Digimon is not just for kids. *'Alexis Stokes' - Alexis is a high school student living with her divorced father and her younger sister. She leans towards a dark personality, but deep down wants nothing more than to be loved. Though she hides behind make up and hair dye, she has no problem showing who she truly is, a strong willed woman. *'Allen Ruse' - Allen is a strong willed, happy-go-lucky, high school student that is the maddly in love boyfriend of Alexis. Though he his is very air headed and sarcastic, he his very deep and serious when it deals to what he will fight and die for. *'Keramon' - Keramon is the partner digimon to James Tanner. Though many believe Keramon to be evil and crazy due to the virus infecting him, this Keramon lacks the evil virus...leaving him just crazy. He enjoys sweets and is out of his mind, but he is also very loving and protective of James. Other than that, he is hungry...a lot. *'Turuiemon' - '' Turuiemon is the partner digimon to Alexis Stokes. However, unlike the other two members of her digimon team, she is a champion level digimon. Since she has never appeared in the shows or video games, not much is known about her other than what people can find online. However, Alexis knows everything there is to know about her. She shares a deep bond with her partner and will gladly die to save her or any other being she finds worth saving. However, she has a dark side, the main sign of it being her signiture move where can destroy any form of data she calls Shatter.'' *'BlackAgumon' - Black Agumon, or just Agumon as he prefers due to length reasons, is the partner digimon to Allen Ruse. He is usually serious, but he enjoys having fun and playing Guitar Hero like most human teenagers would. He is usually the voice of reason for Allen, but he is rarely listened to, but he doesn't mind. He is the strongest member of the team due to the fact he has a split digivolution chain that allows him to either become Dark Tyrannomon or Black Greymon, two very powerful champions. However, he usually perfers the diplomatic solutions. Villains *'Lucemon (Champion)'- Lucemon is the main antagonist of the story. He is the digimon partner of Zeke, whom he uses to get stronger. He is very cruel, yet compassionate at the same time. *'Zeke Tracey'- Little is known about him, other than he met Lucemon after running away from an orphange. *'Nathan Tanner'- James' brother and biggest bully. He is a cultist who likes to be part of it. He is rather cruel. *'Bill Kattar'- A fierce general in the Rose Cult that fears no enemy. Little is known about him, but he seems to have an interest in the tamers. *'NeoDevimon'- Partner of Nathan. Like Nathan is very cruel and easily angered. *'Lilithmon/Ophanimon'- Actually an Ophanimon in desquise, Lilithmon is the bride of Lucemon. All though Lilithmon usually supports everything Lucemon does, she disagrees with the amount of violence he exerts on his foes. And though she is on the side of her love, at times her loyalties seem strained. Her only true goal is to one day do what no other digimon has done, become pregnant by her true love. *'MetalGarurumon'- Partner of Bill. Like Bill he is fearless; however, he is quick to save his own skin as well. He is usually treated baddly by his tamer for his mistakes. Hypnos Agents *'Mr. Gorder'- A heavyset, middle-aged man with dark hair and glasses. He is the leader of the HYPNOS team in Ohio and cares deeply for his team, though at times he seems overly drastic and strict. *'Mitsuo Yamaki'- Current leader of HYPNOS and head of the HYPNOS team in Japan, Mr. Yamaki is cold yet caring. He is usually seen with a pair of sunglasses and a lighter he keeps on his person. *'Zack Bluebell'- A pale, dark haired boy who acts as the leader of the Ohio HYPNOS Tamers. He is long time friends with Tobias Holden and is the rational thinker of the two; however, he tends to be slightly cold and catious towards new people. *'Tobias Holden'- A dark haired boy with giantisim and long time friend of Zack Bluebell. He usually hangs out with Zack, allowing Zack to make most of the decisions; however, Tobias is the thinker of the two. Though he is usually quiet, he is very freindly. *'Strabimon'- Digimon partner of Zack, he is a headstrong leader willing to take on foes much larger and powerful than himself. Though he usually treats his brother Flamemon like number two, he still cares deeply for him. *'Flamemon'- The very mello partner of Tobias. He is calm and laid back, much rather prefering to talk it out with an enemy than actually fight them. He usually takes the abuse his brother Strabimon gives him, but only because he knows he still loves him. Other Characters *'Richard Dean'- A cultist member who seems to be very close to his digimon. He is one of the cultist members who doesn't want to be a part of it. He appears to be easily scared. *'Lisa Stokes'- A very smart little girl, and sister of Alexis. Her mother gave her her partner without her knowing. *'BlackGuilmon X'- Created by Lucemon's scientists. He is partner to Richard and is very kind. *'Hoppymon'- Hoppymon, or Hoppy, as she likes to be called, was created by Lucemon's scientists to spy on Alexis. She was given to Lisa so she could spy on Alexis, but along the way became very close to Lisa. *'Baihumon'- A digimon sovereign and former mentor of Lucemon. He constantly blames himself for how Lucemon is today, and though he wants Lucemon defeated, he loves him like a son. *'Adam Ruse'- Allen's father and the previous tamer of Lucemon, before he turned evil. *'Evelyn Ruse'- Allen's mother, who's known about digimon since Allen showed her BlackAgumon. *'Mr. Tanner'''- James and Nathan's father who is rather strict. *'Mrs. Tanner'- James and Nathan's mother. *'Mr. Stokes'- Alexis' father, though not her biological one. Category:Fan fiction